demigodfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Shadowcrest
Hi, welcome to Demiwiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Shadowcrest/monaco.css page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JoePlay (Talk) 20:12, April 16, 2009 Recent image upload Hi, I see you have recently uploaded a lot of demigod abilities images. I thank you for your contribution. However, I have already uploaded all these images, maybe you did not see them? They are all catalogued here: Category:Demigod Abilities Images. As a general rule, almost all of the images are catalogued in Category:Images, or in some sub category. The ones I uploaded don't have the same name, so maybe you did not find them? Also, do not use the template, as we have not been given permission to use these images. You are better off either putting nothing at all, or using . I am planning on uploading the remaining images (some items, and some demigod face icons), and everything from source files should be uploaded to the wiki. I have used the in-game file names to prevent confusion, and for potentially writing scripts to automatically fill templates. If you have any questions about what I have done, or if you want me to do it some other way (maybe you would have prefered jpg to png?), or if you need some images urgently, please don't hesitate to tell me, and I will take care of it as fast as possible. Happypal 20:41, 18 April 2009 (UTC) PS. If it is not a problem for you, I will request a delete on the images you have uploaded, as duplicate content has a tendency to create problems on a wiki. :*stabs self* :What an appropriate time for fmylife.com or something. I even installed gimp for those :P :I totally missed them. I only saw that Regulus' had been uploaded... I suppose I need to become more familiar with the layout here and such. I am not used to how wikia generally does things, coming from two wikis that were originally not wikia and etc. :The only thing I don't understand is the naming convention. I realize that that is what they were named in the source files, but wouldn't it be more appropriate (and perhaps with easier findability) to use their in-game name? Also I don't really care if they're jpg or png, I am just more used to working with jpgs. --Shadowcrest 21:02, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::Bah, it's an honest mistake, don't worry about it. As for the naming convention, I was afraid people would nitpick about the names ("there should be caps!" "There should be spaces!") By using the file name, nobody can really complain, they can say it's a hassle, but not really complain about the convention. ::As for the layout here, there is none, we are currently building the wiki, so if you think of something good, just do it. Maybe it'll catch on. Happypal 08:02, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::To me using the in-game caps/spacing would be the most standardized, since the info that it'd be referring to is set in stone in-game for us to use. :::Well as you can see at my test page templates and stuff isn't my strong point... maybe I'll stick to more S&F guidelines or something :P --Shadowcrest 14:25, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::::That is also a valid point, but I am not sure I want to make the effort to upload everything again (images can't be moved). Also, as I said before, since most of the code for the game is written in script, it is actually quite easy to write a script that'll generate filled skillboxes for us. If we manually rename the images, then we have no chance of running these scripts. BTW, Image:LordErebusButton.png, also Image:VampireLordButton.png, inside Category:Demigod Button Images. :I knew that the buttons were uploaded (for a change :P ), but I was going to use them for the skill template. But then I didn't need them, so I guess they can be deleted. :Images should be able to be moved when we upgrade to MediaWiki 1.14 (scheduled for the 22 or 23). :What sort of script are you considering running? A bot or something? And anyway, it's not like the work is hard or anything.. just long. Additionally, if you're talking about running a bot you can program the template to use the } parameter in the image name- except for Impedence Bolt, which I typo'd (but that's easy to fix). --Shadowcrest 20:03, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Skill boxes Well done on the skill boxes. Few things though: #I think it is a bad idea to have a per-skill template. While it makes the skill page lighter, it also makes it that much harder for people to edit and correct it, making the wiki less user friendly. You have one of two choices: ##(my opinion better) just move the template into the article. ##This is what we did at the w:c:supcom wiki: Create a little link to directly edit the template: see w:c:supcom:Cybran Experimental Spiderbot. Notice those little "f • s • e". The "e" is a direct link to edit the template. #When writting complex templates, it is generally recommended to NOT use wiki formatting, and move directly to html. While wiki formatting is good, it is severely limited. Besides, these complex templates are not meant to be edited by just anyone. Using html can allow us to do this: #Look at the template on wikipedia wikipedia:Template:Tracklist. I think it would be better not put systematically put every column available. I will try to do these changes. Happypal 07:47, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :#I was originally planning on just keeping the info on the actual page, like you suggested- but then I wouldn't be able to do this. I personally find having a quick reference like that more important than saving pages (remember, a wiki isn't paper- we can have as many pages as we want), especially with all the utility it grants. It wouldn't be hard to add a link to edit the template- though since the template would only need updating at most every update, I don't think it would be a big problem. :#Eh? I have no idea how one would make the template using HTML- I had a hard enough time with the wikicode (as you can see- mendel and jon had to help me with it). If you can make it, you're certainly welcome to- I won't be offended or anything :P :#Again, way too complicated for me. If you or someone else can make it work, awesome- I'm sure it would look better than my beginner's template anyway. :P --Shadowcrest 20:03, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry for the no-reply, I missed the edit on this page. There is so much going on on the recent-changes page that it can happen, sorry. ::#True, but in this case, including a quick edit link is mandatory. ::#I'll do it then ::#I'll do it too, but it'll take a bit longer ::Finally, one of the reasons why this has taken some time is that before rushing head-down into a template, I want to make sure it'll be perfectly adapted. ::Sorry for the late reply, Happypal 07:22, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::PS, I've been deleting your images, but I've also been re-uploading mine with your name scheme, see Category:Regulus Abilities Images. The hard part is making sure you get the name right. For example the image "newRookPoisonArrow01.png" is for the skill "Poison'ed' Arrow". It's these kind of changes that make this a pain. How is this? Notice the names for the variables. Using a simple "Variable" sets a default value for all levels, while "VariableN" sets a value only for level N. Also, non-needed columns don't appear. For the View and Edit links, they are currently broken, as there is no "Hammer Slam" template. Also, I don't know why they are on the same line. I'm working on it. :It's gorgeous; good work. You're welcome to replace my version at any time <3 --Shadowcrest 22:25, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::I did a bit of tweaking, things should be better aligned now. Happypal 14:32, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Template Deployment I'm wondering if we should deploy the template. When I see a page like this one: Bestial Wrath, I believe no template can do anything as good. Do you think our template is better? Happypal 10:01, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :I'd still considered the two skills separate skills. For example, Torch's Fire and Ice isn't the same spell as Fireball/Deep Freeze- they're different skills, even if it requires pre-existing one(s). So I still think a template could handle it. --Shadowcrest 22:25, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::I'm still not convinced a template is necessary, but I could be wrong. What I'll do is finalize the current template I modified, document it, and move it to the main Template Namespace. Once there, I suggest we try to use it on Lord Erebus only, as a deployment evaluation. Once this is done, we'll have a better vision of if we want to fully deploy or not. The operation will probably brake the existing Lord Erebus pages for a little while though. Happypal 14:07, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::I really dont think that making a template would do a better job than what we can do like Bob did with Bestial Wrath. We should work by using Bestial Wrath has a standard and work to build every skillpage to look that way. It's not that hard and the result is better. Opacitas 17:15, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I really don't like how Bestial Wrath is set up honestly. Not only are Bestial Wrath and Unrelenting Wrath separate skills- Inspirational Flame is not Circle of Fire, Biting Chill is not Rain of Ice, and Fire and Ice is most definitely not Fireball and Deep Freeze to name a few other examples- but the table itself isn't well set up. The description could easily have been included in a template, same with casting time/cooldown/duration, and the way they're set up now looks tacky when there's a table right below them; the images are poorly placed (something also easily remedied by use of a template); and the notes that are tacked on to the bottom of the table next to Unrelenting look bad. ::::Of course, this is just my take on things, but still they should be considered. --Shadowcrest 20:09, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I think what you are saying is true, for most of the Torch Bearer's skills. Some skills though, like Shrapnel Mine cannot really be dissociated from Explosive Mine. The idea is that I don't think we should separate dependent skill, and the template doesn't really allow this. However, I don't see a problem against just plain using the template twice on the same page! I'll keep working on the template, and then we can deploy it. I removed the "Level" column for all those 1 level skills. There are still some tweaks required, to make the template optimal. Happypal 21:09, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Even those I would not count as the same because of the name/effect change. This is open to debate, but even with their similarities I still don't think they are the same skill. ::::::Well, if both templates are stored in a single page, then you not only run into problems with transclusion when you get to Fire and Ice (eg., the F+I template would be included twice in quick references pages like the one in User:Shadowcrest/example) and skills like that but then you are unable to include just the prerequiste skill (say, for example, I need the Circle of Fire template but not the Inspirational Flame one (and vice versa). So while I think it is fine if you would transclude the CoF/IF templates on the CoF page, I still think the templates should be stored on separate pages. ::::::And of course, thanks for putting up with my stubbornness :P --Shadowcrest 00:10, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Also, I think we are not arguing about the same thing. No-one said Bestial Wrath and Unrelenting Wrath are the same skill. It's just that it is convenient to merge the two pages, as the two links are so close together. If you look at Category:Unclean Beast Abilities, you can clearly see they are two distinct skills. The same goes for Venom Spit and Putrid Flow. Happypal 08:16, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Actually, those links (and the category) make it seem more like they are the same skill, given that unrelenting has no standalone info and is simply a redirect to the other. But that's not really what I'm getting at either. :What I am trying to say is that while I think it is ok to transclude the template for Unrelenting on the Bestial Wrath page, they should be set up as standalone templates and Unrelenting Wrath should contain at minimum the unrelenting wrath template. --Shadowcrest 19:14, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Template deployed I deployed the template. Unfortunatly, I did not respect your interface 100%, so a lot of your Lord Erebus skills are now broken. I fixed Bite, but not the others. Try the template out on Lord Erebus Skills only for now, and then we'll see what we do. Also, you should be able to find some minimal doc on Template:Skill box. I'll be on vacation starting Friday, so I hope things will be alright :/ Happypal 15:14, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Also, you'll have to move the images in Category:Lord Erebus Abilities Images. For example: File:NewVamplordbite01.png was moved to File:Bite.png. Happypal 15:17, 30 April 2009 (UTC)